ataque de amor
by YAMITSU Y YAMOTSO HIGURASHI
Summary: especial del dia de sanvalentin: atencion: fic muy discreto contiene lenguaje para adultos, situaciones sexuales y lemmon se recomienda discresion
1. Chapter 1

**Yamitsu-hola chicos y chicas y pues em… palomitas tejejejjejejej palomitas tejejejejje, ¡FELIZ 14 DE FEBRERO!, yamotso se fue por un tiempo a si que este fic lo hice yo sola, a leer mis chicos-**

***ataque de amor***

***soul pov***

Paseaba por los pasillos del shibusen con las manos en mi nuca y con la mirada perdida, era el 14 de febrero del 2013 y era el absurdo, infantil y empalagoso "dia de san valentin" donde todos los necios enamorados se regalan chocolatitos, peluchitos, globitos y otras pendejadas mas, pobres enamorados enserio no dan mas que una puta y rechingada lastima**(yamitsu-perdon si ofendo a los enamorados u.u)** así como YO comprenderé, porque asi es yo soul eater Evans pertenezco a esos "necios enamorados" porque por primera vez en mi maravillosa y cool vida me he enamorado, ustedes pensaran que me he de enamorar de alguna chica como Blair pero están completamente equivocados porque yo me he enamorado de una chica completamente diferente si de la chica de quien yo estoy enamorado es una chica de cabellos cenizos, ojos jade y de un cuerpo por así decirlo no muy desarrollado y todos la conocen como: maka albarn, mi mejor amiga, mi camarada, mi casi hermana, mi técnico y la mujer que amo con toda mi alma aunque debo admitirlo quizás ella no me ame a mi es tan obvio eso

B*s-soul, ¡hey soul despierta!-la voz de mi mejor amigo b*s me saco de mis pensamientos "románticos"

Soul-¿Qué quieres b*s?

B*s-¡cómo te atreves a ignorar a tu gran ore-sama, eso es inaceptable!

Soul-¡ya te pregunte qué coño quieres!-

Detrás de b*s se asomo su arma tsubaki

Tsubaki-b*s dile ya a soul-kun-

B*s-¿decirle qué?-

Tsubaki-*suspiro* soul-kun, shinigami-sama quiere verlos a ti a maka-chan y a mi y a b*s-

B*s-¿Dónde esta la pecho plano de maka?-

Soul-seguramente en la biblioteca o en algún lugar aburrido como siempre, voy a buscarla-

Caminaba aburridamente por los pasillos era mas que obvio que maka estaba en la biblioteca en donde mas puede estar una chica como ella, ¿en el salón de belleza?, definitivamente no, llegando al pasillo por donde estaba la biblioteca, vi algo que hizo que mi corazón se apretujara y doliera mucho, ahí en las puertas de la biblioteca se encontraba mi técnico junto con un chico al que jamás en mi vida había visto, era alto creo que hasta mas alto que yo, era rubio y sus ojos eran de un color café claro, se veian ellos 2 solos asi que decidi ir ahí y arruinar esa felicidad

Maka-encerio que me divertí hoy, jake-

Jake-te doy muchicimas gracias por enseñarme la escuela eres mi primera amiga que e hecho hoy-

Maka-jejje fue todo un placer-

Soul*carraspeo* hola maka, ¿Quién es tu amigo?-

Maka-el es jake es nuevo en el shibusen y me pidió que le enseñara la escuela y sus alrededores-

Jake-mucho gusto, tu debes de ser soul-

Soul-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

Jake-maka me a hablado de ti, me ha dicho que eres su arma, tienes mucha suerte, yo aun no tengo técnico pero espero que sea uno como maka-

Maka*sonrojada* etto.. jake es un hacha demoniaca-

Soul-aja ok, bueno maka, shinigami-sama nos ha sitado al deth room-

Maka-pero… *suspiro* ok, nos vemos luego jake-

Jake-adios maka-chan-

***Pasillos***

Maka-¿para que nos llama shinigami-sama?-

Soul-no tengo idea,…¿te divertías con tu nuevo amiguito?-

Maka-¿te molesta?-

Soul-pfff claro que no, ¿Por qué habría de molestarme?-

Maka-no se no, te notabas muy feliz-

Soul-pues que esperabas que me Pusiera a brincar como poni encantado alrededor de ustedes o que-

Maka-wow pero que sarcástico eres-

***death room***

***normal pov***

Shinigami-sama-¡wazuuu, wazuuu!-

Maka-buenos dias shinigami-sama-

Shinigami-sama-buenos días maka-chan y soul-kun-

Maka-¿para que nos ha llamado?-

Shinigami-sama-mejor esperemos a que mi hijo y b*s vengan-

***se abren las puertas***

B*s-¡yahooo el gran b*s a llegado para iluminarlos simples mortales!-

Tsubaki-buenos días-

Kid-¿para que nos has llamado padre?-

Patty-jirafas, jirafas tejejejejejje-

Shinigami-sama-bien ahora que todos están aquí les dire por que los he llamado, verán en parís francia hay una bruja muy poderosa que ha estado andando y asustando a los lugareños, quiero que vayan alla y la exterminen-

Maka-no hay problema shinigami-sama-

Kid-iremos ahora mismo-

Shinigami-sama-sabia que podía confiar en ustedes, a por cierto, yamitsu, yamotso y chrona los estan esperando aya-

Kid-¡chrona! *.*

Soul-¡YAMITSU Y YAMOTSO!-

Maka-¿Quiénes son yamitsu y yamotso?-

Shinigami-sama-son unos estudiantes de segundo grado, ambos tienen 13 años-

Tsubaki-son tan peques ***-*(yamitsu-aquí en merida yucatan, significa pequeñitos)**

Soul-y un completo dolor de cabeza-

Kid-¿tu los conoces soul?-

Soul-son mis hermanastros, su padre se caso con mi madre y vivian en Londres con ellos pero luego vinieron a estudiar al shibusen-

Kid-han de ser adorables y simetricoos-

Soul-espera a que los veas-

***avión***

Por la ventana la peli-cenizo veía distraídamente el paisaje y suspiraba cada 5 segundos, lo cual pareció ser notado por el alvino

Souñ-¿ocurre algo?-

Maka-e… n-n..no ¿tendria que estar ocurriendo algo como para suspirar?-

Soul-no se normalmente no lo haces-

Maka-pues esta vez es diferente-

***en el aciento de kid y las hermanas thompsons***

Liz-oi kid…¿Por qué tan elegante?-

Kid-acaso no puedo salir elegante para una misión-

Patty-jejejejejejj solo por chrona, solo por chrona-

Liz-pfff es tan obvio que te gusta chrona,kid-

Patty-ejejejej muy cierto, muy cierto-

Kid-¿pueden guardarme un secreto?-

Liz/patty-claro que si-

Kid-*susurrándoles* estoy super enamorado de chrona-

Patty-*en shock*

Liz-hay por favor es de lo que estábamos hablando patty y yo hace rato, ¿que acaso no nos escuchaste?-

Kid-se vera tan linda como siempreee-*con corazones en los ojos*

Liz-wow cuando estas enamorado tus pensamientos y los demás se van a la total mierda-

***llegando a parís francia***

***bajando del avión***

B*s-¡YAHOOO PARIS, FRANCIA UN LUGAR DONDE OTROS PUEDEN OBSERVAR LO GRANDE QUE SOY!-

Soul-eso si que no sono nada cool-

B*s-¿tu crees?-

¿?/¿?-¡SOUL-KUN!-

Unos chicos de cabellos negros y ojos carmesí se encontraban abrazando al alvino

Soul-¡chicos cuanto tiempo sin verlos!-

¿?-fue casi una eternidad pero que bueno que estas aquí*dándole un besito en la mejilla*

Maka-soul…¿q..q..quienes son esos niños?-

¿?/¿?-¡COMO QUE NIÑOS!-

Soul-ellos son mis hermanastros, yamitsu-*señalando a la chica*

Yamitsu-hola señoritas ;D-

Soul-y yamotso-*señalando al chico*

Yamotso-hola, bla,bla,bla soy yamotso higurashi-

Kid-¿alguno de ustedes ha visto a una chica de cabellos rosas y ojos lilas?-

Yamitsu-o… hablas de una que dice que no puede lidiar con los gemelos que le hacen bromas pesadas-

Tsubaki-¿¡le hicieron bromas a chrona!?

yYy-no claro que no-

maka-bien.. nos han dicho que por aquí merodea una bruja…¿la han visto?-

yamotso-escuchamos que merodea por el bosque quizás este ahí-

¿?-ch..ch…¿chicos?-

Kid-¡CHRONA!- *se dirige corriendo a abrazarla*

Maka-chrona te extrañe tanto-*la abraza primero la rubia*

Chrona-igual yo los extrañe a todos-

Maka-¿tu y los gemelos ya dieron con la bruja?-

Chrona-no, niciquiera la hemos visto-

B*s-nyajjajaja mira esto maka, hasta una niñita de 13 años tiene mas pecho que tu-*señalando los pechos de yamitsu*

Yamotso-*dándole un puñetazo a b*s*-¡no te vuelvas a fijar en los pechos de mi hermana!-

Yamitsu-*suspiro* eso es tan poco cool-

Maka-*pensamiento* en eso tiene mucha razón*

Yamitsu-hola…¿tu eres el técnico de mi hermano?-

Maka-e.. si soy yo-

Yamitsu-y.. ¿solo son amigos o hay algo mas?-

Maka-*sonrojada*solo s..s..somos amigos-

Yamitsu-am.. que mala onda yo pensaba que ustedes se gustaban-

Kid-chicos será mejor que vayamos al bosque a investigar-

Todos-okey

***bosque***

Cada técnico iva con su respectiva arma intentando localizar a la bruja

Soul-oi maka, ¿no puedes percibir el alma de la bruja con tu percepción?-

Maka-lo intentare, etto veamos el alma de una bruja…..¡esta muy cerca!-

Kid-¡ahí esta!*señalando un árbol*,

Ahí en las ramas de un árbol se encontraba una mujer de cabellos rosas, ojos del mismo color y llevaba un vestido rosado con corazones dibujados en este

¿?-bien, bien, bien pero que tenemos aquí…unos chicos solitos en este enorme bosque muajajjajaajaj ¿pero que acaso no saben que es malo andar solitos en el bosque?-

Kid-¿Quién diablos eres tu?-

¿?-yo soy amore valentina love cupid, soy la bruja del amooor-

Chrona-osea que tu controlas el amor-

Amore-basicamente querida y yo se de quien están enamorados todos ustedes m… veamos tu la de cabello negro y ojos azules*señalando a tsubaki*

Tsubaki-e… ¿q..q…que pasa conmigo?-

Amore-puedo notar que estas enamorada de un chico que al parecer piensas que no te hara caso, pero no te preocupes linda el te ama y se te va a declarar pronto-

Tsubaki-e.. je-je gr..gr..gracias-

Amore-m… tu el chico de cabello negro con rayas blancas-

Kid-¿hee?-

Amore-¡COFIESALE YA QUE LA AMAS, ELLA TAMBIEN LO HACE!-

Kid-pero y si ella…

Amore-*jalándolo del cuello de la camisa* ¡que parte de ella también te ama no entendiste , CARAJO!-

Kid-ok, ok se lo dire-

Amore-y ahora vayamos con el mas pervertido de todos… el chico de cabello blanco-

Soul-¿y que hay conmigo?-

Amore-pues puedo notar que estas enamorado de una chica muy diferente a ti, la amas con todo tu ser y que si pudieras te la llevarías directito a la cama…¿ o me equivoco?-

Soul-pues…

Amore-solo te diré que si no impides que se escape de tus brazos alguien mas te va a quitar lo que te pertenece-

Soul-pero quien…

Maka-basta ya de charlas, hemos venido hasta aquí por tu alma-

Amore-asi que quieren mi alma… bien se las daré con mucho gusto-

Kid-¿encerio?-

Amore-si ustedes se declaran ante sus verdaderos amores-

Todos-¡jamas en la vida!-

Amore-pues jamás en la vida les daré mi alma-

Maka-podemos conseguirla sin tu consentimiento-

Amore-jajjajaja solo quiero ver que lo intenten-

La rubia le pidió a su arma q se transformara y este lo hizo, lo tomo con sus manos apretando el mango de la guadaña y corrió en dirección hacia la bruja, la bruja junto sus manos e hizo un escudo protector rosado que al tener contacto con el ataque de la rubia la electrocuto e hizo que cayera al piso soltando su guadaña

Soul-¡MAKA!.-el alvino se transformo en humano y corrió para ver a su técnico quien se encontraba en el piso en posición fetal

Amore-uuups creo que si me pase con ese ataque, ¿estás bien querida?- dijo la bruja mientras se acercaba a la chica

Soul-¡ni te atrevas a tocarla!-*transformando su brazo en guadaña*

Amore-awww veo que la defiendes de mí, pero tranquilo no disimulas bien el cariño que le tienes-la bruja esquivo a tiempo una bala que casi le da en la cabeza, obviamente la bala fue cortesía kid

Kid-ahora entrega tu alma-

Amore-aww vamos, vamos death the kid no me digas que te interesa esa porquería purpura que se hace llamar mi alma-

Kid-a eso hemos venido a francia-

Amore-¿sabes que un shinigami y una bruja pueden ser novios?, digo por si te interesa alguna brujita de por ahí, pero si no tienes a alguna yo estoy disponible-*guñandole un ojo*

Kid-tus chantajes y coqueteos no funcionan conmigo-

Amore-mo… vamos kid-kun no me digas que no te parezco atractiva-*estrujándolo contra sus pechos*(yamitsu-y unos muy grandes)

Yamitsu-esto no debe ser visto por chicos de 13 años verdad nii-san-

Yamotso-*babeando* ooo.. yea nena estrújalo mas-

Yamitsu-am.. creo que kid se está ahogando…chrona-chan has algo-

Chrona-ella tiene más que yo…

Yamitsu-e…. ¿y eso qué?.. o.. am.. ya sé porque lo dices…-

Chrona-el parece estarlo disfrutando mejor dejémoslo así*con voz triste*

Yamitsu-¡BAKA, YO SE QUE LO AMAS, NO DEJES QUE UNA TETONA BRUJA TE LO QUITE!-

Chrona-p..p..pero kid-kun no…

Yamitsu-*ojos de tsundere* escúchame bien chrona si no vas a salvar a kid , te juro que te voy a sacar los ojos y a esa bruja le voy a meter una escoba por el…

Yamotso-*tapándole la boca a yamitsu¨* ejem chrona mejor lo salvas como buena amiga que eres de el –

Chrona-ok-

**Yamitsu-no me alcanzan mas hojas a si que hasta aquí el cap 1, vean el cap 2, ya mero llegan al lemmon ¡ajua!, no podía evitarlo, nii-san y yo debíamos de aparecer en el fic, sayonara mis niños**-


	2. trato, miedo, y la bruja

**,na,na,na,na.,na,na ¡BAT-CAT! Jejeje era broma, es que me siento muy vacia sin yamotso, no lo vere hasta el lunes u.u pero se que se sentirá orgulloso de mi porque por fin escribiré mi primer lemmon, nos leemos abajito-**

**Continuación del cap 1…**

LA chica con su negra espada se acerco amenazadoramente hacia donde estaba la bruja apretando a kid contra sus enormes pechos

Chrona-sueltalo ahora-

Amore-¡HURRA HASTA QUE AL FIN TE APARECES!-*soltando a kid*

Kid-vi cosas horribles ahí dentro . -

Amore-no pensaba que los celos te invadieran tan pronto corazoncito-

Chrona-ce..ce…ce..¿celos?-

Amore-sip es obvio que te enojaste conmigo por intentar quitarte a tu chico…

Yamitsu-jajaj casi le sacas el aire con esos 2 globitos-

Amore-no te hagas a la santurrona niñita se que estas enamorada de tu mejor amiga y que te mueres por probar esos labiesitos rosados-

Yamitsu-ella sabe toda mi vida…¡ADMIRO A ESTA P*TA BRUJA MAMONA!-

AMORE-les advertiré algo… si hoy 14 de febrero del 2013 no se declaran, cosas terribles les pasaran a ustedes y a sus enamorados, los acosare hasta que se declaren amor eterno, solo a si esta maldición que les acabo de poner, se romperá… en fin, ¡VIVAN EL PURO Y HERMOSO AMOOOR!-*desapareciendo*

Liz-enserio que esa bruja sabe lo que quiere, quiere que se declaren-

B*s-¡JA! YO SIEMPRE seré el primero en todo asi que…. ¡TSUBAKI ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI!-

Todos-¿eeeeeeeeeee?-

B*s-nyajajajja eso demuestra que yo si tengo los suficientes huevos como para declarármele a la chica que me gusta-

Tsubaki-yo…yo…también te amo b*s-*sonrojada*

B*s-tsubaki…¿hirias conmigo al baile de mañana que hay en el shibusen?...¡no aceptare un no como respuesta!-

Tsubaki-¡CLARO QUE IRE CONTIGO!-*ABRAZANDOLO*

Kid-ejem.. si bueno será mejor regresar al shibusen

Maka-pero no terminamos la misión-

Kid-estoy seguro que mi padre lo entenderá-

Chrona-tal vez kid-kun tenga razón-

B*s-como sea hay que regresar ya a death-city para que todos se enteren de minoviazgo con i hermosa diosa, tsubaki-

Maka-por primera vez pienso que b*s esta siendo tierno-

***avión de vuelta a death city***

El peli-azul y la morena se encontraban sentados en el ultimo aciento del avión, ahí ella se recargo en su pecho y el la abrazaba apegándola mas a su cuerpo, ciertos hermanos se encontraban en el aciento que estaba detrás de soul y maka y veian atentos todas las reacciones de ellos

Yamitsu-¡wiii por fin nos vamos a death-city…mo… iremos al baile del shibusen verdad nii-san-

Yamotso-claro que iremos yamitsu-

Yamitsu-*suspiro* sabes se nota que a soul le gusta maka verdad-

Yamotso-¿te acabas de dar cuenta?-

Yamitsu-no pero… quisiera que ellos estuvieran juntos-

Yamotso-¿no puedes utilizar tu magia para hacer que soul le declare su amor a maka?-

Yamitsu-lo siento pero la regla numero 8 de las brujas inflige que no debemos interponernos ante el amor verdadero, es decir que no puedo interferir, soul y maka tiene que declararse verbalmente-

Yamots-¿no puedes hacer algo para ayudarlos?-

Yamitsu-¡puedo hacer que maka se vuelva irresistible!, tanto así que a soul no le quedara de otra que decirle que la ama-

Yamotso-¡pues haz tu magia y vuélvela jodidamente irresistible!-

Yamitsu-¡a la orden!*apuntando a la rubia con el dedo índice*…. Sare, sare om ti bouvria be irrestiti man the domica-

la chica lanzo un conjuro hacia donde estaban los 2 muchachos, la peli-cenizo se encontraba leyendo un libro, mientras que el alvino escuchaba música en su I pod

SOUL-ejem.. maka-*quitandoce los audífonos*

Maka-dime..-

Soul-lo que dijo la bruja por lo de la chica que me gusta pues…

Maka-¿que serias capaz de llevártela a la cama?-

Soul-si em.. sobre eso, no pienses que soy tan pervertido , la verdad es que solo son fantasías-*sonrojado*

Maka-me acabas de confesar que sueñas que tienes sexo con ella pero dime…. ¿Quién es ella?-*hablando tristemente*

Soul-la chica de mis fantasías es….(yamitsu-¡AAAA VA A DECIRLE QUE LA AMA!-)

El chico no pudo terminar de hablar porque un humo morado apareció de repente en medio de el y de maka

Soul-¡y este pinche humo que!-

Al desvanecerse el humo dejo ante los ojos de soul una imagen que hizo que su nariz tuviera una enorme hemorragia nasal

Maka-soul…¿Por qué sangras?-

Yamotso-eeee tu, tu-

Yamitsu-*boquiabierta* ¿Qué?.. al menos es irresistible…*pensamiento* para mi si-

El conjuro que hizo la joven bruja causo que la blusa de maka se desvaneciera y esta solo se quede con su brasier blanco

Maka-soul… ¿Qué rayos te pasa?-

Soul-tu, tu, tu blusa-

Maka-¿Qué hay con mi blusa?-

Soul-ya,ya,ya ya no esta-

Maka-*mirando hacia abajo* ¡POR QUE SOLO ESTOY CON MI BRASIER!-

Soul-si lo supiera ya te lo hubiera dicho, quedaste asi por ese humo morado y…un momento…¿humo morado?... yamitsu… ella fue…¡Yamitsu higurashi "Evans", vas a pagármelas mocosa pervertida!-

Yamitsu-uups mejor me escondo T.T-

Maka-mejor…mejor me cubro antes de que alguien más me vea*poniéndose el suéter*

Soul-*pensamiento*no esta tan plana de lo que creí.. de hecho tiene muy buena delantera-

Maka-soul… ¿Qué piensas maldito pervertido?-

Soul-em.. yo..yo nada, porque pensaría en una planita como tu-

Maka-¡MAKA-CHOP!-

***llegando a death-city***

Maka-ufff tantas horas de viaje para al final no conseguir ni un alma-

¿?-¡maka-chan que bueno que has regresado!-

Maka-¿?...¡JAKE!-

Jake-*sonriendo*..¿Consiguieron algún alma?-

Maka-no, no pudimos-

Jake-es una lástima… bueno ahora que has venido.. Quisiera preguntarte algo…

Maka-¿Qué quieres preguntarme?-

Jake-bueno…etto veras, llevo poco tiempo de conocerte pero el ultimo momento que estuve contigo supe que eras la indicada-

Maka-¿indicada para que?-

Jake-maka albarn, tu….¿quisieras ser mi Valentín mañana y acompañarme al baile?-

Maka-yo… yo… *sonriendo* me encantaría ir contigo al baile-

Jake-*abrazandola* ¡eres la mejor!-

Soul buscaba a maka pues desde que habían llegado al shibusen maka se había separado de el y de los muchachos y entro corriendo a buscarla, cuando vio a jake abrazándola a ella, sintió su corazón estrujado, pisoteado y completamente roto, no dudo en acercarse y arruinarles su…"momento mágico"

Soul-maka…¿Por qué el esta abrazandote?-

Maka-e… am.. soul.. yo…yo..-

Jake-no es genial soul, maka-chan y yo iremos juntos al baile mañana, somos pareja de día de san Valentín-

Ahora su corazón estaba completamente quemado, solo quedaban las pobres y destruidas cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue… el corazón que latia desenfrenado por aquella rubia de ojos jade

**FIN….**

**Yamitsu-¡jajaja como creen esto apenas esta empezando!)**

Soul-yo… yo.. espero que de diviertan-

Maka-soul espera no te vayas-

El chico la ignoro, se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo de ahí

Jake-supongo que no pudo aguantar la emoción y se fue-

Maka-¿seguro que fue emoción?-

Jake-¿Qué mas podría ser?-

*en otro lado del shibusen*

Chrona caminaba si rumbo alguno por aquellos pasillos silenciosos y tan llenos de recuerdos, como cuando empezó a estudiar ahí o cuando el profesor stein y marie la adoptaron como su hija o quizás el recuerdo más hermoso de todos…. Cuando conoció a death the kid, el único chico que logro hacer que su corazón latiese de nuevo, estaba destruida y traumada tras haber perdido a su madre pero en el momento que vio al pequeño shinigami, el momento en que lo vio en aquella fiesta del shibusen, el momento en que sufrió tanto por tener que dejar el shibusen y escapar junto a ragnarock, ella pensaba que ya no volvería a ver, pero por suerte regreso al shibusen, o esos largos meses en que ella estaba en Francia junto con los hermanos higurashi

Chibi ragnarock-¿Por qué lo piensas tanto mocosa?-

Chrona-que tal si el no me ama…no se como lidiar con los fracasos-

Ragnarock-si no otra chica con mucho mas cuerpo que tu te lo va a quitaar-canturreaba alegre ragnarock en la espalda de chrona

¿?-etto.. chrona-chan-un muchacho de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes llamaba a la chica, sacándola de sus pensamientos

Chrona-a… etto.. hola hero-kun-

Hero-oye.. tu….¿ya tienes pareja para mañana?-

Chrona-no aun no…¿y tu?-

Hero-precisamente por eso he venido a verte….¿serias capaz de poder acompañarme al baile de mañana?... solo para que los demás no se burlen de mi porque no tengo pareja-

Chrona-pense que irias con excalibur-

Hero-pfff tu crees que voy a ir al baile con una tonta espada parlante-

Ragnarock-¡BAKA, Yo soy una espada parlante!-

Chrona-claro que ire contigo hero-

Hero-ok nos vemos luego-

Ragnarock-¿ya no invitaras a kid?-

Chrona-no, de todas maneras no quería escuchar un no como respuesta por parte de el-

***apartamento de soul y maka***

El chico se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala con la mirada hacia el techo, no tenia ni ganas de encender el televisor, el solo saber que en pocos minutos su técnico estaría en brazos del estúpido de jake le daba nauceas y se le strujaba mas el corazón

¿?-nii-san-

La voz de su pequeña hermanastra lo hizo dejar de pensar en el dolor que sentía

Soul-¿Qué quieres yamitsu?-

Yamitsu-etto.. yamotso y yo nos vamos a ir a casa de kid para que nos vayamos al baile-

Soul-¿y maka no ira con ustedes?-

Yamitsu-em… no, maka se ira al baile con jake-

Soul-a.. ok diviértanse-

Yamitsu-¿no iras al baile?-

Soul-claro que no ire, no me interesa ir a pendejadas como esas-

Yamitsu-*ojos de tsundere* ¡OYEME BIEN SOUL, YO TE KIERO MUCHO Y TODO ESO PERO EL HECHO DE QUE MAKA-CHAN SE VAYA CON JAKE AL BAILE NO QUIRE DECIR QUE TE AMARGUES LA PUTA EXISTENCIAAAA!, en fin me voy adiios nii-san-*se va*

¿?-s..s..soul-…-

Una voz bastante timida llamo al chico desde un extremo de la casa, al voltear a ver de donde provenía esa voz , vio ante el a una hermosa muchacha de cabellos cenizos risados que caian libremente por su espalda, ojos jade brillando ante la luz, con un vestido de tirantes negro que le llegaba a las rodillas, unos tacones negros de tacon, sus ojos tenían una sombra morada, sus labios pintados de un rojo no muy fuerte y tenia rímel negro en las pestañas, sin duda se veía muy hermosa lo cual también le pareció al alvino

Maka-¿c..c..como me veo?-

Soul-te vez…hermo…. Em… digo te vez bien-

Maka-g..g…gracias…¿tu no vas?

Soul-no, no tengo ganas-

Maka-bueno.. yo ire a mi habitación por mi bolso-*se va*

Soul-*suspiro* enrealidad que se ve hermosa-

¿?-bien que lo reconoces…

Soul-¿Quién anda ahí?-

***aparece amore***

Amore-¿vas a dejar que se vaya con jake?-

SOUL-¿Qué mas puedo hacer?-

Amore-no se tal vez, detenerla, has algo y dile lo que sientes-

Soul-¡TE QUIERES CALLAR, SOLO EN ESO PIENSAS, AMOR,AMOR,AMOR,NO SABES EL SIGNIFICADO DE LA PALABRA DESILUSIÓN!-

Amore-¡la desilusión solo existe para los ineptos como tu!-

Soul-*transformando su brazo en guadaña* ¡CALLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

Maka-¡soul eater Evans que demonios estas haciendo!-

El chico en su desesperación por acabar con la bruja, había tirado algunas cosas y había roto el espejo con su brazo de guadaña

Soul-¡QUE NO VEZ A LA MALDITA ZORRA DE LA BRUJA!-

Maka-soul estas loco yo no veo a nadie-

Soul-e...¡aquí estaba ella!-

Maka-aja claaaro crees que soy muy tonta o que

Soul-¡yo nunca dije o pensé que estarías loca, pero ahora estas actuando como una idiota!-

Maka-¿ A QUE VIENEN TANTAS OFENSAS, TE HICE ALGO MALO?-

Soul-¡jamas te ofendería, solo digo la verdad!

Maka-¡me lastimas con esa mentira!-

Soul-¿por todo te lastimo entonces, crees que tu no me lastimas a mi?-

Maka-¿Cómo carajos te estoy lastimando?

Soul-¡LLENDOTE AL BAILE CON EL PUTO DE JAKE!-

Maka-…..

Soul-e… no,no, no. no pienses que me gustas , porque no me gustas solo me preocupo por ti-

Maka-a… osea que no te gusto-*voz triste*

Soul-e.. maka yo..

***sonido de puerta***

Maka-es jake, me tengo que ir-

Soul-maka espera por favor-

Maka-ya dijiste suficiente adiós soul….

**CONTINUARA….**

**Yamitsu-¡YA LLEGO YAMOTSOOOO!-**

**Yamotso-aquí estoy chicos y chicas yo yamotso higurashi he vuelto a venir a iluminarlooos!**


	3. ¡EL BAILE!

**YAMITSU-¡konichiwa!-**

**Yamotso-¡TENEMOS UN ANUNCIO QUE DARLES Y ES DE SUMA IMPORTANCIA!-**

**YAMITSU-en el cap 1, cuando amore dice que si hoy 14 de febrero no se declaran y bla, bla, los acosara y cosas malas pasaran , se supone que el baile era el 14, pero los chicos dicen que es mañana osea 15 de febrero, esto fue un error mio y pues… digamos que en parís eran… las 3 de la tarde osea que ya era 14 y death city eran las 9:00 pm osea que todavía era 13 de febrero, entiéndalo asi… ¡LEAN EL FIC Y DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS Y SE GANARAN UN BESO DE YAMOTSO!-**

**Cap 3**

**¡el baile, espera un segundo..¡ME QUIERES VIOLAR**!-

Ella se había ido al baile con jake, y dejo a soul solo en el departamento con el corazón latiendo lentamente

¿?-la has dejado ir….*apareciendo amore*

Soul-esta en buenas manos-

Amore-¡ERES UN IDIOTA O QUE, EL NO ES UNA BUENA PERSONA!-

Soul-¿a que te refieres?-

Amore-¡jake va a violarse a maka después, antes o durante el baile!-

Soul-¡COMO QUE SE LA VA A VIOLAR!-

Amore-¡tienes que salvarla, si no le quitaran su virginidad de una manera horrible!-

Soul-¡tengo que ir a buscarla!-

*saliendo del apartamento*

Amore-acabo de impedir una desgracia, solo faltan kid y chrona-

***mansión death***

Liz-solo me acomodo el peinado y…¡listo!-

Patty-jejejejejej one-chan esta lista!-

Liz tenia puesto un vestido rojo que le llegaba a las rodillas y era de tirantes cruzados mientras que patty tenia un vestido igual pero en amarillo

***ruido de puerta***

Liz-yo abro-

Al abrir la puerta la rubia se encontró con los hermanos higurashi, yamitsu tenia un vestido strapple color morado y yamotso un smoking azul

Yamitsu-¿ya están listos para ir al baile?-

Liz-todavia falta que venga chrona-

Yamitsu-uuu ella y kid son pareja

Liz-no, ellos no son pareja-

Yamotso-crei que kid se lo iba a pedir a chrona-

Patty-cuando chrona venga se lo dira-

***cuarto de kid***

El shinigami e arreglaba frente al espejo y al parecer ensayaba como de le iba a declarar a chrona

Kid-chrona te amo, siempre te he amado, ¿serias mi pareja el dia de hoy?-

En espejo apareció el cuerpo completo de chrona

"chrona del espejo"-con gusto te acepto kid-kun-

Kid-wuaaaaa!-

De pronto a la chrona del espejo se le formo una pervertida sonrisa en el rostro, y fue saliendo de este poco a poco, para después tener encima un baby doll negro

"chrona del espejo"-*acorralando a kid* -yo quiero ser mas que tu amiga y entregarte tooodo mi ser-*hablando seductoramente*

Kid-e.. chrona, chrona por favor tranquila tu no eres asi-

"chrona del espejo"-om… tienes razón, ¡porque no soy chrona!-

Kid-¿?-

A la chrona del espejo le empezaron a crecer los pechos hasta quedar mas grandes que los de la mismísima Blair, y su cabello se empezó a alargar y ponerse rosado oscuro, y sus ojos tomaron un color rosa claro, para luego tomar la forma de la bruja amore

Amore-mo.. te pasaste kid-kun ya me estaba excitando y ya hasta había mojado mis bragas-

Kid-solo eres tu, amore-

Amore-¿te alegra verme?-

Kid-todo lo contrario-

Amore-bueno lo que dire es rápido, dile a chrona que la amas y evita que ella se bese con hero-

Kid-¿hero?

Amore-haz lo que te digo, nos vemos luego-

Liz-¡kiiiid ya llego chrona vámonos ya!-le grito su arma desde la sala

Kid-ya voooy-

***vestíbulo***

El pequeño shinigami bajo y se sorprendió al ver lo hermosa que estaba su amada chrona, con un vestido lila que le llegaba mas allá de las rodillas

Kid-chrona te vez…. Muy bonita-

¿?-verdad que si-

Kid-¿hero que haces aquí?-

Chrona-hero-kun es mi pareja-

Liz,patty,yamitsu,yamotso-¡QUE COÑO DIJISTE!-

Hero-tranquilos solo iremos como amigos n.n-

Todos-*suspiro*

Liz-¡LA LIMOUSINA ESTA AFUERA, VAMONOS AL BAILE!-

***llegando a la fiesta del shibusen***

Maka-esta muy bien decorado el salón-

Jake-si demasiado, que te parece si vamos a la azotea del shibusen-

Maka-¿para que?-

Jake-para….

¿?-¡MAKA-CHAN, JAKE-KUN!-

Maka/jake-¿?-

Maka-¡TSUBAKI, B*S!-

Jake-*pensamiento* y ahora aparecen estos 2 , asi nunca podre a completar mi plan -

Tsubaki-¡te vez hermosa maka-chan!-

Maka-igual tu tsubaki-

B*s-¡su gran dios se ve genial, mas genial que todos ustedes simples mortales nyajajajajaj!-

Liz-¡al fin llegamos!-

Patty-ejjejejeje fiesta, fiesta!-

Kid-¡pero que simetrico esta el lugar!-

Chrona-no se como lidiar con los bailes-

Tsubaki-¿Por qué no vino soul-kun?-

Maka-no quizo venir, de hecho discutimos antes de que venga al baile-

Tsubaki-no te preocupes maka-chan estoy segura que terminaran perdonándose rápido-

Maka-ojala asi sea-

Jake-oye maka ven hay algo que quiero mostrarte-*tomándola del brazo*

Maka-esta bien, nos vemos luego chicos-

Liz-¿ a donde van maka y jake?-

Tsubaki-no lo se, ojala que jaka-kun se le declare a maka-chan, harian una linda pareja n.n

***mientras tanto…***

Hero-¿quieres bailar chrona?-

Chrona-no se como lidiar con la música ni los pasos-

Hero-yo puedo guiarte-

¿?-¡MIREN NADA MAS, LA RARA DE MAKENSHI CON EL NERD DE HERO!-

¿?-SE JUNTARON LOS 2 MAS EXTRAÑOS DEL SHIBUSEN!-

Chrona-dejenme en paz-

¿?-HUY MIREN LA HIJITA DE LA DIFUNTA BRUJA MEDUSA SE HA ENOJADO, PERO QUE PATETICA ERES-

HERO-ya por favor no jueguen con eso-

¿?-¡CALLATE HERO, Y TU CHRONA NO VALES MAS QUE UNA VIL…

Kid-¡QUIEREN CALLARCE DE UNA P*TA VEZ, NO PERMITIRE QUE SIGAN OFENDIENDOLA, SI ER RARA O NO A USTEDES LES VALE UNA VIL MIERDA, YO LA AMO TAL Y COMO ES Y NO IMPORTA LA OPINION DE LOS DEMAS!-

El shinigami corrrio hasta donde estaba la chica, la tomo de los hombros y le dio un dulce y tierno beso en los labios, los ojos de chrona se abrieron como platos mientras intentaba seguir el compas de movimiento de los labios de kid

Hero-creo que hago mal tercio aquí…. Mejor me voy-

***en la azotea del shibusen***

Maka-¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí?-

Jake-queria mostrarte el paisaje, la luna sonriente en el cielo será testigo de una desgracia cometida por mi,

Maka-¿q..q..que desgracia?-

Jake-esta…

El chico tomo a la rubia de los hombros y la lanzo al piso, cayendo ella boca arriba, jake se puso a gatas encima de ella y la rranco la parte de arriba del vestido, dejando a la vista su brassier color morado de encaje blanco, comenzó a lamer sus pechos por encima de la tela, mientras que con sus manos sostenía fuertemente los de ella para que no se moviera, ella gritaba pero era imposible que alguien pudiera escuchar sus gritos de agonia , jake se puso a gatas encima de ella y la rranco la parte de arriba del vestido, dejando a la vista su brassier color morado de encaje blanco, comenzó a lamer sus pechos por encima de la tela, mientras que con sus manos sostenía fuertemente los de ella para que no se moviera, ella gritaba pero era imposible que alguien pudiera escuchar sus gritos de agonía y desesperación

***en el baile***

Liz-como que ya se están tardando maka y jake-

Soul llego corriendo y empujando a todo el mundo mientras gritaba con desesperación buscando a su técnico

Tsubaki-soul-kun…¿Qué te pasa, que haces aquí?-

Soul-¿Dónde esta maka?-

Liz-esta en la azotea con jake-

SOUL-¡por que dejaron a maka sola con ese estúpido!-

Tsubaki-pues porque se nota que es un buen muchacho y además…

Soul-¡NO VEN QUE JAKE SE QUIERE MANOSEAR A MAKA!-

Liz-e… no lo sabíamos, debemos de ir por ella-

Soul-no, no yo ire a buscarla, ustedes traigan a los demás ¡RAPIDO!-

Liz/tsubaki-hai-

***en la azotea***

Jake-siempre te me has hecho irresistible, maka y quisiera que tu fueras mi técnico-

Maka-yo ya tengo un arma, no necesito a un estúpido como tu-

Jake-*dándole una bofetada* ¡CUANDO VAS A ENTENDER QUE TU CUERPO VA A SER MIO, VOY A PENETRARTE DE UNA MANERA HORRIBLE Y DOLOROSA!-

¿?-¡QUITALE TUS SUCIAS MANOS A MI TECNICO!-el alvino apareció en el momento indicado, antes de que jake pudiera hacerle algo mas que acariciar a maka

Jake-vaya, vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí… pero si es la guadaña, soul eater Evans, pense que no llegarías, si me disculpas tengo que hacer algo con maka-

- jake empujo a soul y este cayo sentado lo que causo que du furia aumentara

Soul-¡QUIEN COÑO TE CREES TU COMO PARA EMPUJARME!-

Jake-¡YO EMPUJO A BASURAS COMO TU!-

Soul-¡ERES UN IDIOTA QUE SOLO QUIERE HACERLE DAÑO A MI MAKA!-

Jake-jajajaj ¿tu maka?-

Soul-asi es y si no la respetas, yo gte obligare a hacerlo-*transformando su brazo en guadaña*

Jake-quiciera verte intentándolo-*transformando su brazo en el filo de un acha*

Las 2 armas comenzaban a intentar cortarse entre si mismos, hasta que en un descuido de soul, jake rozo el filo de el acha con la pierna de el, lo qe causo que el perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso

Jake-ahora nada va a detenerme , tu preciosa técnico será mia y solamente mia-

¿?-vactrus portal octivoce-un rayo violeta impacto en jake y lo arrojo hacia una pared

Tsubaki-¡maka-chan, estas bien!-dijo el arma demoniaca mientras corria a ver a la rubia

Soul-yamitsu…tu diste ese ataque cierto-

Yamitsu-ejejejejj hai-

Maka-soul… tu…tu-la chica se levanto del piso y salió corriendo del lugar con sus manos encima de su rostro

Liz-ve por maka nosotros nos encargaremos de jake-

**Continuara….**

**Yamitsu-hasta este cap, el prox será el lemmon-**

**Yamotso-denos tiempo T.T-**

**yYy-¡HIGURASHIS… FUERA**!-


	4. TODOS HAGAN LEMMON

**Yamitsu-¡AQUÍ ESTOY…SU CONFIADA Y HERMOSA AMIGA….¡YAMITSU HIGURASHI "EVANS"!**

**Yamotso-¡SIEMPRE TE LA PASAS PRECENTANDOTE…TODO EL MUNDO YA SABE QUIENES SOMOS!-**

**Yamitsu-om….¡VALE! KYJAJAJAJAJ**

**Yamotso-¡PRECENTANDO EL PRIMER LEMMON DE MI ONE-CHAN!-*transformándose en guadaña***

**Yamitsu-*con 2 guadañas** **en sus manos* jajajaja si se preguntan pues obvio que tengo 2 guadañas… yamotso y koko-chan jajajja lean mi primer lemmon-**

El alvino salió corriendo del shibusen en busca de su técnico, sus amigos se encargarían del desgraciado de jake, ahora lo único que le importaba era encontrar a maka, llego hasta la oscura calle que conducía hacia el apartamento de el y su master, hasta que sintió un susurro en el oido

¿?-has detenido una desgracia….demostraste que en verdad la amas-

Soul-¿amore?-

Amore-*apareciendo* hola soul…¿y maka-chan?

Soul-es lo que intento averiguar…¿no sabes donde esta?-

Amore-Mmmmm veamos…-*cae al suelo*

Soul-¿Qué te pasa?-

Amore-hay…muy…poco…nivel de amor….me siento débil-*su piel pasando de ser rosa a ser gris*

Soul-¿Por qué…que pasa…explicame-

Amore-el alma de maka-chan…tiene poco amor….sin amor en su alma….hace que no me alimente de amor..y…y…y…yo…. me siento mal-

Soul-e.,….amore…

¿?-¡SOUL-KUN!-

¿?-¡NII-SAN!

Soul-¿chicos?-

Tsubaki-¿encontraste a maka-chan?-

Yamitsu-¿Qué le paso a amore?-

Soul-no hay tiempo para dar explicaciones….lleven a amore al shibusen…

Liz-pero mira como esta….

Soul-¡LLEVENLA AL SHIBUSEN!-

Yamotso-¡YA OYERON AL SHIBUSEN TODOS!-

B*s-pero acabamos de volver de ahí -.-Uu-

Patty-ekejjejejejeje a regresar…regresar…. Jejejejej

*en el apartamento*

Soul-¡maka, maka… SE QUE ESTAS AQUÍ!-

El alvino se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de maka, pego su oreja en la puerta para poder escuchar si estaba ahí, escucho algunos sollozos y algunas cosas caerse o ser aventadas, no lo dudo 2 veces y toco la puerta

Soul-¡MAKA HABRE YA ESA PUERTA!-

Maka-¡NO!-

Soul-voy a contar hasta 3 y si esa puerta no se abre, yo la abriré….1…2….3-*pateando la puerta*, cuando soul pateo la puerta se encontró a su técnico recostada en su cama con una almohada en su rostro, aun tenia el vestido roto

Maka-¡VETE!-

Soul-no, no me hire de aquí sin antes decirte…

Maka-¿Qué me diras?...*quitandoce la almohada del rostro* ¡QUE SOY UNA ESTUPIDA PLANA Y QUE SOY UNA FACILOTA Y QUE YO QUERIA QUE JAKE ME OBLIGARA A TENER SEXO CON EL, PUES DEJAME DECIRTE QUE EL CASI ME VIOLA Y A TI NI TE IMPORTO!-

Soul-¿Qué acaso no llegue a impedir que el te tocara?-

***en el shibusen***

Nigus-cada vez esta mas débil-*tocándole la frente a amore*

Amore-ellos….están peleando…me hacen mas débil

Kid-estoy seguro que tantas peleas se convertirán en besos y tu te sentiras mejor n.n

Amore-ne… kid-kun-

Kid-¿?-

Amore-lamento haberte acosado y haberte hecho esa broma del espejo-

Kid-no hay problema… lo que hiciste me unió mas a mi querida chrona-

Amore-su amor si es puro y sincero….eso me mantiene viva a..y también el amor de b*s y tsubaki

***en el apartamento de soul y maka***

Maka-el…. Casi me hace daño y en el momento en que lo detuviste ….gritaste….MI MAKA….y….y…y… gracias por fingir que yo te gustaba para que me dejara-

Soul-¿fingir?...yo…yo…no estaba fingiendo-

Maka-em?-

Soul-yo…yo…yo

La rubia no lo dejo hablar por que se estampo contra sus labios, era un beso tierno y delicado… como si unos pétalos de rosa fueran sus labios, la chica se despego de sus labios y lo miro sonrojada

Maka-soul…yo…yo lo siento, no debi de hacerlo… se que no me amas pero yo...

Ahora el fue quien la beso a ella, este era un beso muy diferente al anterior, era mas fuerte, mas apasionado, la rubia no tardo en corresponderle, el chico comenzó a dejar pequeñas caricias en el cuerpo de maka, llego hasta donde estaba roto el vestido y pudo sentir la tela del sujetador, con su dedo índice fue tocando el encaje del brasier, pero al tocar el encaje, su dedo rozo con uno de los pechos de la rubia lo que causo que ella diera un pequeño suspiro y abriera su boca, sin permiso, el alvino metió su lengua en la boca de maka y comenzó a juguetear con su lengua, la recostó suavemente en la cama aun sin romper el beso, se posiciono encima de ella y se miraron a los ojos,

Soul- TE AMO CON TODA MI ALMA, SIEMPRE LO E HECHO-

Maka-TAMBIEN YO… SIEMPRE Y EN CADA MOMENTO TE HE AMADO-

Soul-maka,,,yo,,…no quiero obligarte a esto asi que si no quieres yo..

Ella lo volvió a besar y lo jalo del cuello de su camisa para acercarlo mas

Maka-si no quisiera ya te hubiera detenido-

La guadaña sonrio a su compañera y comenzo a besarle el cuello lentamente, ella comenzó a quitarle su chaqueta negra , mientras daba pequeños suspiros, el alvino deslizo los tiantes de su vestido y lo bajo por completo, dejándola en ropa interior, se deshizo de sus pantalones y de su camisa quedando solamente en bóxers, recorrió con su lengua el cuello de la chica hasta llegar a los senos, los cuales comenzó a lamer aun por encima de la tela del brasier, después sintió este ya le estaba fastidiando por lo que obto a quitarcelo, lucho varias veces con el broche ya que este no quería ser desprendido, maka rio un poco ante la desesperación de su arma y decidió ayudarlo y con una mano se deshizo de la molesta prenda, dejando a la vista sus senos lo cuales ya no eran para nada pequeños, el chico comenzó a lamer el seno derecho mientras que con su mano masajeaba el seno izquierdo, las bragas de maka fueron perdiendoce en la habitación, dejándola como kami-sama la trajo al mundo, el alvino metió el dedo índice en la intimidad de la rubia, haciendo que ella gimiera de placer

Maka-¡HA!...n..n..no te detengas soul-

El chico metió ahora 2 dedos en su intimidad y los movía lentamente, causando que la rubia arqueara la espalda y gritara su nombre una y otra vez, después saco sus 2 dedos del interior de la chica, ella enredo sus piernas en las caderas de su arma, lentamente fue entrando en ella, mientras le daba pequeños besos en los labios callando sus gemidos, la rubia clavo sus uñas en la espalda de su arma

Soul-perdon…ya pasara el dolor, te lo prometo

Maka-t…t…tu no te detengas y no te preocupes por mi, estare bien-

El alvino retomo su trabajo y se quedo quieto por un segundo hasta que su técnico comenzó a kover sus caderas indicándole que el dolor se le había pasado, fue embistiéndola fuertemente, mientras ella gritaba su nombre una y otra vez, la habitación se había llenado de gemidos y gritos por parte de ellos, el alvino termino derramándose en el interior de su master, salió de sus interior y se acosto a su lado, ella lo abrazo mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho y aspiraba el dulce aroma de su arma

Soul-yo… lamento áberte lastimado

Maka-quieres dejar de disculparte…. Es mas… me gusto como lo hiciste-

Soul-¿lo quieres repetir?-

Maka-esta vez yo estaré arriba *hablando seductoramente*

***en el shibusen***

Amore-*brincando de felicidad* ¡LO HICIERON, LO HICIERON!.

Kid-¿Qué te pasa?-

Amore-¡SOUL-KUN Y MAKA-CHAN DEMOSTRARON SU AMOR VERDADERO!-

Chrona-d..d..¿de que forma?-

Amore.-¡DE LA MISMA QUE TU Y KID-KUN HARAN!...¡AMORE, LOVE,LOVE,LOVE ON THE AIR!-* LANZANDO CORAZONES AL CIELO*-

Kid-*entra corriendo a la enfermería* ¡CHRONA!-*LA carga y se va corriendo de la enfermería*

B*s-oi.. amore…¿A dónde va el rayitas con chrona?-

Amore-¡ AMORE, LOVE,LOVE,LOVE ON THE AIR!-

B*s-¡TSUBAKI, VEN CONMIGO!-* la carga y se la lleva*

Yamitsu-*apareciendo de repente* ¿A dónde van todos ellos?-

Amore-solo te puedo decir yamitsu-chan…¡QUE QUIZAS TU Y YAMOTSO-KUN VAYAN A SER TIOS!-

YyY-¿WTF?-

Liz-¡son muy pequeños para entender!-

Patty-¡ejjejejejejenjjejej niños, niños!-

Yamitsu-nyajajjajaj sere tia *0*

YAMOTSO-eso seria….

yYy-¡ESTUPENDO!.-

amore-el amor esta en el aire y yo… tengo que irme…*desaparece*

liz-etto… que tal si…. Nos quedamos en el shibusen hasta que los chicos hayan terminado con sus cosas-

yYy-¿Qué cosas?-

patty-ejejejejejej-

liz-em… cosas… importantes-

yYy-¡nunca entenderemos a los mayores! -.-Uu….

**Fin**

**Yamitsu-¡¿ESA COSA SE HACE LLAMAR LEMMON?!-**

**Yamotso-diganos la verdad…¿esta horrible este lemmon?...**

**Yamitsu-¡EJEJEJEJE…NII-SAN YA TIENE CONTINUACION DE AMOR DE TERROR….LOS QUE SIGUEN NUESTRAS HISTORIAS…NO SE PREHOCUPEN TODAS TENDRAN CONTI, NO DEJAREMOS EL TRABAJO A MEDIAS-**

**YyY-¡LOS HIGURASHIS…..FUERA**!


End file.
